Just another twilight Saga 2
by Storytime17
Summary: Summer thinks the fight is over but guess again summer the fight has just begun and theres more to come more breakups more make ups even marriages! summer has alot coming her way
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Summer and I'm a vampire but don't worry I'm not the only one! My friends Jannette Vampire, Kelly Vampire, Destiny Vampire, Marcus Vampire/human, Micheal vampire, James is a vampire. My best friend Sabrina is a wolf and so is my other friend Nick! My boyfriend Jason is a wolf too.. Yeah Yeah i know Vampire and werewolf don't go but we love each other! I'm not the only one with a relationship! Jannette is dating Marcus, Kelly is dating Micheal, Destiny is dating James, Sabrina dating Nick And me, Summer is dating Jason. Well you know about me and my friends its time to hear my story!

Im with my friends Jannette, Kelly, Destiny, and Sabrina at my house.

I hear a knock my door- -i turn my head and i stand up as i go to the door opening it as the figure slams the rest of the door open- i scream as a mystery figure pulls me out in the hall, slams my back against the wall- Were's jason the deep voice asked very rough and loud.- i hear it close as it sounds like a guy i grip his arms trying to pull them off my neck as he clutches his hands tighter to hold on but eventually realizes,my eyes go dark- i dont know were he is i scream at him! The girls run out staring at the figure as they go and trying to attack as he uses a certain power that not everyone has, what this power is it sends a shock to there arms make them feel pain - They fall to the floor screaming in pain i stare at the figure- leave them alone my eyes get cold looking! -he says i want to know were jason is getting close to my face-! i say i dont know! -kicks the figure pinning them to the wall- why do you want jason?! - he says none of you god damn bussiness i grab him by the neck bangs his head against the ground as my friends are let go from his force as i smile well now this will be fun i have not done this in a while, I start griping his head into a certain position and breaks it as you hear a crack and snap right when the head is turned fully as his body falls hard against the floor i stare at the figure.- my friends run to me asking are you alright summer. i say yeah im fine, i dont know why he wanted to know were jason was but he will never know i smile- im sorry he did that to all of you -i rub my throat-. smh-janette says summer its ok. kelly says as well really, its fine he's done now so theres no worries. I say maybe not now but i have a feeling there will be more. I walk down hall my friends stare at me wanting to follow but i tell them just to stay, ive got to find jason and destiny says alright be careful. I run fast down the long hall and out the door passing by many people as i stare straight ahead without stopping i go through the woods looking for him, I stop short as i see him sitting by a small pond and i sit next to him kissing his cheek- He says hey what are you doing here? I say someone attacked us looking for you, Jason says what!? he gets up, i stand up as well. He says no one hurts you he gets upset i tell him i don't know who it was, his face and body was covered, but he's gone now. He says gone? like dead or left? I said dead, i had no choice he was giving my friends pain. Jason holds me close kissing my head, i love you summer, ill make sure next time no one will go after you. i smile i love you to, he says maybe to get your friends to calm down as well ill bring a surprise i smile oh no your not i laugh as i can tell what he is thinking. He said it will get there minds off of things and plus you want them to be happy right? I said of course i do .He says ill get the guys and bring them over he smirks as he flicks me on side of head i scream at him as he runs away i roll my eyes-. I Start walking out of wood heading back to my friends as they are already there and i look up woo, girls what are you doing here. We wanted to make sure you were alright says kelly. I say im just fine and jason has a gift for each of you . They all say really!? I said yup you girls will be extremly happy. Destiny says hes not going to take off his shirt is he? I said umm noo and we all give her a look, she says well sorry i laugh, its wont he wouldn't do that for you girls anyways i smirk.- They all laugh and Jannette says ooo lala summer of course keeping him for yourself i say shut up and i bite my lip- i put on my necklace jason gave me i smile- They catch my necklace and they all laugh and roll there eyes- -hears footsteps walking behind us We all turn around as we stand there as the four people come closer - They approach us up to my face i stare at the girl standing infront of me says what the hell are you doing here- pushes her away from me- she says You killed my brother. I say he was hurting my friends she says i dont give a crap You killed him! She grips my shoulder giving me a shock i turn around griping her arm i push her far she hits her back against the tree. the other three go after my friends as they prepared to fight and destiny takes on one guy, while kelly takes on this girl, and Jannette tackles one boy to the ground. I yell for sabrina to get jason as she runs off quick to find him. - they put up a good fight as i stare at my friends fighting trying to push the girl as she grips my head- One more move she whispers ill do exactly what you did to my brother,i grip her hands as jason comes running and sees whats going on with sabrina behind him his eyes go dark as he changes into a wolf with no hesitation and charges at the girl who had my head locked in her hands she gasps not realizing how large he is as a wolf , - i run off helping my other friends and sabrina jumps on ones back as i hear four other footsteps i smile as i turn around to see its nick, marcus, james , and michael. They come behind the two guys and other girl as they turn around and start charging after nick phases into a wolf and michael runs after another as he grabs him down to the guys get knocked out in a instant because of how strong they are .


	2. Chapter 2

i went home that night after the fight and when i got home i saw flowers on my kitchen table and it had a note in it it say:

"i love you" -Jason

i called Jason to thank him for the flowers but when i told him he said i didn't send you any flowers and i said to him then who are these flowers from it says jason on the paper jason said ill be right there. When jason came to my house he looked at the flowers and he smelt it, He turns to me and says summer these aren't real flowers we need to get out of the house now and jason grabbed my arm and we ran out we hid behind a tree a crossed the treat from my house then like 5 mins later my house explodes! IM In Shock! if i didn't call jason to say thank you i would of died. Jason looked at me and said "are you alright summer" i said "yeah" Jason said come to my house you can stay with me for now! i said ok when we got to his house "oi" i say-looking down- we hear a knock on the door and jason says sit tight ill get it as he smiles and walks to door then opens it as its sabrina,destiny,kelly,and jannette, also the guys came, michael, marcus, james and nick. Jannette and destiny hugs me kelly says summer are you alright? I say yes i am Between bombs, and my house gone -rolls my eyes- Very funny summer says nick. james says- wth i dont get why anyone is going after you guys? I say i dont know. -jason wraps his arms round my waist and says listen its over now, its going to be hard but it will be ok. - sighs yeah your probably right i say- James walks over and says listen as jason said everything will be ok for all of us.I say ok.- I tell everyone ill be right back- Walks outside and says to myself im going to end this, i wanna find who keeps doing this. - walks down street into a empty peice of land and coinceadently a figure walks out to me I turn around i feel his breathing down my neck as he is right behind me- I ask who are you?- he says somone you may know i look down im sorry i dont comprehend what you are saying- He says let me make myself more clear- he walks infront of me.- I was that person you had a conflict here when you first arrived, I stare at him- Your the one who attacked me- my hands clench into fists- He laughs well if thats how you want to think. I say in anger thats not how i want to think, thats how it happined!- I slap him- He says now, there was no need for that he grips my arm sending a lightening shock through it i feel it through my hole body as i start to fall in pain i scream let me go!- He lets go of my arm and pulling me opposite direction as i turn other way facing the ground-. I turn quickly,- What do you want from me.. He says its very simple, remember that ugly disagreement you had with a group of people i dont recall there names but i only know one, She says what about it? He said well, she was one of my good friends. and your boyfriend killed her!- i get up they were attacking us! He said, i dont care jason killed him! I want him to pay,he says- I tell him no, leave him alone. My eyes go dark i charge after him attacking him to the ground- he throws me off i hit my back against the ground and slowly sits up- he runs to me i roll away fighting him, while back at the house jason wonders were i am and gets worried, as sabrina and nick offer to go look for me.- he says alright,.Sabrina and nick run out of house looking for me ,- sabrina calls my name and nick looks carefully around- She says to him any luck? He says nope.- They keep looking then they see a fight and sabrina says yeah i think i found summer.- She runs up to us, nick runs and phases into a wolf sabrina walks to me and starts walking away a bit, we both turn around as its an easy kill for nick and she phases back gives me a look and comes to me he says your always getting into trouble, all of us have to come to your rescue,- he says, jason doesnt deserve a trouble maker, - pushes me out of way and walks off and sabrina looks at me and says hes not thinking summer, please dont listen to him. I say yeah ive been told that all my life, it doesnt make a difference.- I turn around screaming you know nick your some piece of work to say somthing like that, maybe if you were nicer you wouldnt be so irritated, I run off and sabrina yells summer wait!, I block her out i sit by a tree hugging my knees sighing- Sabrina runs after nick and finally catches up she says what the f -was that about? You really did it this time.- he realizes what he says and looks down, i didnt mean it it was wrong, She says sure as hell it was wrong now she ran off idk were she went. Sabrina walks ahead and back to the house and nick goes to his- Sabrina says everything is ok, jason said um then were is she. Sabrina says nick made her run off, HE said what did nick say!? She tells him what nick said jason gets upset, and then cools down, let him cool down ill go get summer,- he walks out and destiny says what in the world? sabrina says you dont wanna know. Jannette says clearly,- Kelly -facepalm- marcus and james sit down and marcus asks, nick gets like that alot hot headed, Try growing up with him. James says wow- Sabrina says ok ok lets not pick on him , he just is upset and not in a good mood.


End file.
